Injustice of Injustice
by Ehliena
Summary: Steph thinks the Injustice Mobile game's line-up is sorely in need of a Robin. Who better to talk it over with than her fellow Robins?


"I called this meeting to discuss the injustice of the game Injustice," Steph said from the head of the table.

Nobody laughed at Steph's joke, which she found ironic since they were all previous, and current in Damian's case, Robins. Puns were practically part of the Robin training. Dick, who was seated to her right, did give her a smile, which was better than Jason's scowl beside him, or Tim's facepalm to her left. Damian, seated across Jason, was too busy getting free of his restraints to make his usual snide remarks, but not for long.

"Who are you again?" Damian asked, relaxing his face into a puzzled expression. "I could have sworn that you don't really exist."

"Why you little Demon Brat," Steph said, narrowing her eyes but quickly recovering. She cleared her throat. "This is an important issue about representation in another media."

"This is a waste of time," Damian groaned, already working on the second set of restraints that held him in place. "You're only complaining because you're the only contemporary Batgirl not in the game!"

"And the only reason you're not complaining is because you know you're the evil Nightwing!" Steph pointed out. "Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that there are so many of us not represented in the game!"

"It's not a Batman game, you know?" Tim said. "And even if it were, the only part of the family that's in the tie in comic is Robin and Nightwing," he paused and shrugged. " And Catwoman."

"Exactly!" Steph exclaimed, not at all deterred. "**Robin** is in the comics, so Robin should be in the game!" she concluded smugly.

"Tt" Damian scoffed, already free of the five restraints the others put him in and rubbing his wrist where it chafed. "If a Robin were to join the line up, then that Robin would still be me."

"True," Steph nodded her head, but the glint in her eye and the tone of her voice told the others that she was far from finished. "But soon they would release other versions of Robin."

They all took a moment to digest this and soon slowly nodded along. Steph was still smiling when Dick groaned and held the bridge of his nose, a mannerism he learned from Bruce. Jason glanced at him and snorted.

"With luck, it'll be the scaly panties version," Jason said with a smirk as he reached for another cookie. "That one is always attributed to Dickface and I doubt they'd release another version of me wearing the same thing. But that's fine with me, Dick here can have the scaly panties all to himself, he is fond of… flashy clothing."

"Hey!" Dick protested. "Why are you here, anyway? You don't usually show up."

"I owed Blondie a favour," Jason shrugged. "Besides, this is an Alfred-catered event. Nobody in their right mind would miss this."

"It took me and Tim the better half of an hour to restrain him just so we can bring him here."

"I repeat, **right** mind."

While they bickered, Damian saw it as his opportunity to escape and did so silently. He did grab the plate of whatever Jason was eating and dumped crumbs into Dick's glass as revenge. He tried to do something to Tim, but Tim was watching him. Damian decided that a strategic retreat was preferable than the possibility of being tied up again.

"You know," Tim turned to Steph. "They all have a point, even if they were to add a Robin, the chances of a version of you being released are slimmer than the chances of a Batgirl being released."

"Tim, Tim, Tim," Steph shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It still boosts chances of me being represented in the game. Besides, I'm the only mainstream female Robin, I should be a shoe-in for this."

"If you say so," Tim said, not really agreeing.

Steph didn't mind waiting. She really didn't. She waited to become Robin, just like she waited to become Batgirl. She waited a while to be part of the timeline again, sure she had Cass with her then, but still, they waited. She could wait for her spot in the Injustice line-up. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

AN: So, I wrote this before Spoiler came back to the main story arc. I haven't read the comics since January, so I have a lot of time to make up for. Comments are appreciated!


End file.
